towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game System Details
'Start now' For the first time you login the game, you can press "Start now", or choose to connect to a social network account. If you choose to connect with a social network account, you can play with the game on different devices as long as you're using the same account. If you choose "Start now", the data will be lost when the game is removed in the device. In future updates, players will be able to connect the account with any social network account if they haven't done so before. At the moment, players of the Chinese version can bind their accounts with Facebook, Twitter or Weibo; while those of English version can bind their accounts with Facebook or Twitter. For more details, please see Account System. 'Game Main Interface' 'Player's Level' The current level of the player affects the Stamina limit and the Team cost. But the skills of the monsters are not affected. Stamina will be fully recovered when the player levels up. Players gain Exp by clearing floors from different battles. Every time when Exp reaches 100%, players level up and have stamina fully recovered. On the Exp interface, you can choose to display the Exp in "percentage" or "current/max". Percentage is the default setting for Exp display. 'Representative' Your representative can be chosen by your friends or other players as the ally when fighting in battles. When your friends are battling, the corresponding representative's leader skill will be activated to boost your friends' attack power. 'Diamond' It is the currency used in the game. You get one diamond the first time you finished a stage. For more details, please see Diamonds. 'Coin' You get coins when you've cleared a floor and when you've sold a monster. Coins are used for leveling up and evolving monsters. 'Team' The team is the group of monsters that fight under you. You can challenge different battles with a team of different monsters of your choice. 'Inventory' All your monsters are placed in the inventory. Here you can level up, evolve or sell the monsters. Players can choose the options from the menu that pops out after pressing the monster: *Profile: View detailed skills of the monster; *Level Up: Increase the skill level of the monster; *Evolve: Evolve the monster; *Add to Bookmark: Monsters that are bookmarked cannot be sold or become evolve/level up elements. Players can remove monsters from bookmark on the same page at any time. 'Stamina' Players need to use stamina to take part in battles. Different battles require different amount of stamina. Stamina will be restored by 1 point every 10 minutes. If players level up, stamina will be fully restored. Players can also spend 1 diamond to fully restore the stamina. 'Battles' Battles: *Main battles. *Special battle: Instant battle, Daily battle, Weekly battle etc. For details, please see Limited-time Events. Players can challenge different battles and collect monsters, coins and Exp by fighting in battles. The first time clearing all the floors of a stage will win you a diamond. For details, please see Battles Interface. Battles are distributed in 7 regions. You can see the name of the region by holding on it for 1 second. The regions are: *Enochian Tower (Different level of challenges) *Afire Volcano (Monsters of fire attribute) *Glacial Iceberg (Monsters of water attribute) *Misted Woodland (Monsters of earth attribute) *Holylight Palace (Monsters of light attribute) *Dark Cove (Monsters of dark attribute) *Lost Relic (Special battles) Players need to pass a battle from different regions at different stage. You need to complete different level of challenge appear in Enochian Tower to unlock higher level of stages at the same time. 'Special Battle' Different battles including instant battles, daily battles and weekly battles can be found here. These special battles are available at different time with a time-limit to be completed. They disappear when the time-limit is reached. 'Battle Event' There are regular events for battles in different regions. "Bonus" will appear at the corresponding region when there is a particular event: *Stamina needed -50% *Seal Card drop +100% *Earned Exp +100% 'Store' Store list: *Diamond Store: Diamonds can be collected from battles. *Seal Cards: **Friend Point Seal: Unleash a seal card by using 200 Friend Points. One seal card will unleash one monster; **Diamond Seal: Unleash a seal card with 5 diamonds. One seal card will unleash one monster. **For details about card unleashing, please see Reward Updates. **Various official limited-time seal cards events will be launched. For details, please see Limited-time Events. *Restore stamina: Use a Diamond to fully restore stamina; *Extend inventory: Use Diamond to extend the inventory space; *Extend friend limit: Use Diamond to extend the friend limit. 'Community' Community list: *Search ID: View your own ID and search for others' ID to add as friends; *Friend list: View your list of friends. You can view the representative monster of your friends and remove friends from here; *Confirm friend: Confirm friend request; *Reward: View your list of rewards and to collect the rewards. When certain conditions are fulfilled or when there are special events, players can get rewards. 'Edit Team Interface' Players can edit their teams to challenge different battles. A maximum of 5 teams can be edited while some of them will only be unlocked when the player levels up. You can find each of the teams by pressing the number 1-5 above. The team displaying when you leave "Team" will be the one you select to fight in the next battle. You can either select a team after entering a battle or pre-select it from the "Team" interface. Each team consists of 5 members. The first one on the left is the leader of the team. Some monsters have Leader Skill (passive skill) and when they are selected as the leader, their Leader Skill will be activated. There is no extra increase of skill level for the team leader. The level and cost of the monster are shown under the monster icon. The total cost of all the monsters in the team cannot exceed the cost limit. The box in the middle shows the overall team data: *Used Team Cost and Team Cost Limit *HP: Your HP when fighting in battles. When it becomes 0, you lose the battle; *Recovery: When fighting in battles, the HP can be recovered after dissolving the heart runestones; *Attack: The attack power of dissovling runestones of different attribute; *The Leader Skill available. All the data in this interface shows only the calculations of your team's ability, your ally's ability is not included. When fighting in battles, the calculation of your ally's ability will be counted separately. 'Merging Interface' There are 2 types of merging for monsters: Level Up and Evolve. ''' Level Up' You can choose the monsters you want to level up from the inventory to increase the monsters' Exp. 'Coins Needed' The number of coins needed for merging the monsters. The number of coins needed for level up is the sum of each element's level *100; the number of coins needed to evolve depends on the target monster. 'Exp' The amount of Exp earned depends on the type and level of monsters you choose as elements. The higher the level of the elements, the more the Exp earned. It's more effective to merge elements of the same attribute. 50% more Exp can be earned if you merge elements of the same attribute into the target monster. For example, choosing Water Slime as the element to merge with the target water monster can gain you 150 Exp; while merging with Slimes of other attributes can gain you only 100 Exp. 'Merging Results' There're 3 Level Up results: *"Great" - Exp is 100%; *"Brilliant" - Exp is 150%; *"Perfect" - Exp is 200%. The reward of Exp Level Up is probabilistic and is not related to the attribute of the monsters. ' Evolve' There are 3 criterion for monsters to evolve: *the monster has phases to be evolved; *the monster has reached its max. level; *the player has the specific elements to evolve. The elements required for monsters to evolve vary and can be collected from different battles. 'Battle Regions Interface (World Map) Press "BATTLE" and select one from the 7 regions. A list of available battles will be shown in the region you select. Choose one of them and you will find the floors which you can challenge yourself with. By clearing a floor, you can unlock the next floor. When all the floors of the battle are cleared, you can unlock the next battle. The order of unlocking battles is: firstly the Region of Water, then the Region of Fire, the Region of Earth, the Region of Light, and lastly the Region of Darkness. When all the battles of different region have been gradually unlocked, battle of challenges will appear in the main tower. The attribute of the enemies follows that of the region basically, except in the main tower where enemies of different attribute are present. The stamina and number of rounds needed are shown under each of the floor name. A list of allies will appear after selecting the floor. You will find all your friends and 3 randomly shown adventurers in the list. You can choose one other player from the list as your ally to help you fight in the battle. If that player is your friend, the leader skill of his representing monster can be activated. In this case, the leader skill of both your own monster and your friend's monster can be activated at the same time. On the other hand, you can only activate the leader skill of your own monster if you choose an adventurer as your ally. Still, you can invite the adventurer to be your friend after completing the battle. Every time when you enter a new battle, 3 adventurers will be automatically generated in your list of allies. Since only part of the adventurers will be generated in the list within a period of time, you may find the same adventurers appear in your list when preparing for another battle. You gain friend points when you win a battle with your ally: 10 points for allying with a friend and 5 points for allying with an adventurer. If you choose the same ally to fight with you in 24 hours, no friend point will be given. Friend points can be used to summon Friend Point seal cards which costs 200 points each time. You should look into the ability of the other players' monsters in order to get the best ally for your team. You can hold on the monster or press "Details" after choosing one of the players to view the ability of the monsters. If you have completed a battle successfully, the ally which has assisted you in that battle will not appear in your list of allies until the player logins the game again. Yet if you have failed in the battle, that ally will still appear in your list of allies. '''Battle Interface ' Total number of seal cards and coins' The total number of seal cards and coins earned during a battle will be shown on the top left corner. The treasure chest holds the seal cards and the coin symbol shows the number of coins. You can earn coins and seal cards after kiling a monster. At most, you will get 1 seal card or a treasure chest of coins after 1 round. There is also a chance of getting nothing. 'Enemy ' The enemy will appear in the center of the screen, with words like "CD 1" above their heads. "CD 1" indicates that there is still 1 more turn to dissolve runestones until they attack you. The color of a monster and its HP bar reflects its attribute. For example, a red colored monster with red HP bar means Fire attribute. When the head of a skeleton appears next to the enemy, it means their next attack will kill you. 'Team' Beneath the enemies are the monsters of a player's team. The monsters are shown by the portrait of their heads. The attribute symbol and color on the top left corner of a monster's portrait reflects its attribute. When a shimmering glow circles around the monster's head portrait, players can tap on it to use its skills. 'HP' Beneath the player's team is the team's HP bar. 'Runestones Dissovling Interface' Dissolving runestones can cause damage on the enemies and a chance for getting bright enchanted runestones. Dissolving the enchanted runestones can increase the level of attack. 'Battle rules' 'Turn' One turn is counted when a runestone is moved, even when no runestones are dissolved. CD turn is an indicator for the number of rounds until the monster's next attack. Only with successful dissolve of runestones will the CD turns of the monsters' skill be counted down for activating it. 'Time' There is a time limit for moving runestones. When a player starts to move a runestone, the player's HP bar turns into a timer and the countdown begins. Within that time frame, players can move the runestones any way they want. Before moving the runestones, players can take as much time as they want to think and plan their strategies. Moving a runestone will switch its position with the one of the direction you are moving towards. In other words, you can plan the most effective route in moving the runestones in result of a mega powerful attack. 'Direction of Movement ' There are 8 directions to move a runestone. Take your time to master the basic up, down, left and right before starting to move diagonally. 'Runestones Dissolving Rules' *Runestones are dissolved when you align 3 or more runestones of the same color in a straight line. *The more runestones dissolved, the higher the level of attack or recovery. *You form combos when you dissolve runestones. The higher the number of combos, the higher the level of attack or recovery. *If 2 sets or more of 3 same-colored runestones next to each other are dissolved, only 1 Combo is counted. For example, dissolving 9 runestones of the same color in a 3x3 grid will not be counted as 3 Combos. 'Aim your attack ' Players can tap on a monster to lock the attack on it. If no monster is chosen, the most effective attack calculated by the system will be inflicted. 'Single Combo effect formula ' By dissolving runestones of the same color, the monster(s) of the corresponding attribute will inflict attack. The more the runestones dissolved, the more damage done. Taking the effect of dissolving 3 runestones as 100%, an addition of runestone will increase the effect by 25%. For example, if 10 runestones are dissolved, the formula will be : 100%+(7 additional runestones)7 x 25% = 275% When dissolving runestones along with enchanted runestones, each enchanted runestone will increase the damage by 25%. For example, in dissolving a Combo of 2 runestones and 2 enchanted runestones, the formula will be: 125%+25%+25%= 175% Players can attack on all enemies by dissolving 5 or more runestones of the same attribute. Dissolving heart runestones will recover the player's HP. The recovery level increase in proportion to the number of runestones dissolved. Here is the formula: (dissolved runestones=nn, disssolved enchanted runestones=sn) Single Combo effect formula = 100% + 25% x (nn + sn - 3) + 25% x sn 'Multiple Combo effect formula ' Increasing the number of Combos formed will increase the level of attack and recovery. The number of Combos formed and their effect (%) are shown at the bottom right corner. Combo effect will increase the total level of attack and recovery by 25%. If there is a Leader skill, the effect will be added to the total Combo effect. When a team's 2 Leaders of the same attribute have the same skill in increasing the level of attack, both skills will be activated. For example, if both leaders have the skill to increase Combo effect by 200%, then the total Combo effect will be 400% (200%*200%) Here is the formula: (Total number of Combos=n) Combo effect formula = 100% + 25% x (n-1) 'Sharing about Dissolving Runestones ' Dissolving 2 separate Combos of 3 runestones will have a greater attack power compared to dissolving 6 runestones in a line. When facing a large number of enemies, it is more effective for players to dissolve 5 or more runestones to have an attack on all enemies. On the other hand, if there is only 1 enemy, it is better dissolving runestones for more times instead of dissolving more runestones at a time. 'Dropping of Seal Cards and Coins ' Killing a particular monster first doesn't increase the chance of getting its seal card or corresponding number of coins. Players should consider the enemies' ability when deciding the attack order. 'Opposing Attribute ' In the game, when the enemy receives an attack of the opposing attribute, it receives an extra 50% damage; and vice versa when the players receive attack from the enemy. Attributes are exclusive in nature. Water extinguishes Fire; Fire incinerates Earth; Earth absorbs Water; while Light and Dark are mutually exclusive. Damage done will be the same when the attack is not from an opposing attribute. 'Monsters' Defense ' Every enemy has its own level of defense. Not much damage is done if the level of attack is not higher than the enemy's level of defense. When the level of attack is higher than the enemy's defense level, the actual attack received is the level of attack minus the level of defense. Some monsters' skills can lower the enemy's defense. 'Others' 'Special Features ' 'Day and Night ' The background of the Enochian Tower and the 5 regions switches from day and night accroding to the time zone where the player is located. Players are bound to feel like they are living in the game. '3D Background ' If players look closely enough, they may notice that the background of the monster in a seal card moves when you shake your phone from left to right! This makes players feel like being in the same dimension as the monsters. 'Seal Cards' In Tower of Saviors, you can unleash seal cards with friend points or diamonds. Each card can unleash one monster. The cards are drawn from the seal card machines. It's easy to use the machine, players just need to press on the revealing edge of the card and drag it out. As players do that, the card's color will slowly change to brown, copper, silver, gold or platinum. Players may get a surprise everytime! 'Server ' The servers are separated by languages. No matter where you are or which device you use (Android or iOS), you will be able to meet friends from overseas as long as it's the same language.